loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Tzipporah
Tzipporah is the love interest (and later, wife) of Moses in the DreamWorks animated film, The Prince of Egypt. She is voiced by Michelle Pfeiffer. Personality Tzipporah is a beautiful, sexy, attractive, vivacious, fun, compassionate, kind, determined, and brave young woman. She loves her three younger sisters and her father Jethro dearly, but can also be very feisty, fierce, and sassy as well. When Moses tries to help the Hebrews reach the Promised Land, she helps him and gains hope and faith in God. Role in The Prince of Egypt Tzipporah is first seen in the film as a present to Rameses II from Hotep and Huy, calling her a "desert flower." Rameses approaches her and she almost bites him, leaving him to call her a "desert cobra." After Moses jokes about him "not being much of a snake charmer", Rameses gives her to Moses. Tzipporah remarks that she won't be given to anyone and calls Moses a "pampered palace brat". She then remarks that they don't deserve any respect and breaks free from Hotep and starts to swing the rope she's tied to around. Moses grabs a hold of the rope and orders her to hold still. However, Tzipporah tells him to let go and he does so, making her fall into a small pool behind her. Rameses has Tzipporah sent to Moses's room and announces him as "Royal Chief Architect." When Moses starts to feel bad for what he did to Tzipporah, he goes to her room to apologize, but finds a man tied up instead. After discovering Tzipporah sneaking away with her camel, Moses helps her escape. After Tzipporah returns home, she finds her sisters, Ephorah, Ajolidoforah, and Jethrodiah "trying to get the funny man out of the well". She discovers that this "funny man" is Moses and he is welcomed into the tribe by her father, Jethro, who hugs him while getting washed by three elderly women, which she and sisters find funny. She later earns his respect when they get to know each other. Tzipporah and Moses later grow strong feelings for each other as Moses becomes a Shepherd and they end up marrying. When Moses confronts God, Tzipporah is informed of his plan to set his people free. She travels with him to Egypt to confront Rameses, who has become to hew Pharaoh. At the end, Tzipporah is seen walking with Moses, Miriam and Aaron, as they lead the Hebrews out of Egypt and to the Promised Land. Trivia *Her name can be spelled without a "T." *In the Bible, Tzipporah was the oldest of seven daughters instead of just four, and she bore Moses two sons, Gershom and Eliezer by the time he returned to Egypt. * Though neither of their sons appeared in the film, it is implied that she gave birth to them after arriving to the Promised Land before Moses received the Ten Commandments. Gallery Category:Female Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Dreamworks Love Interest Category:Singing Love Interests Category:Married